End of the Beginning
by ImaginationBird
Summary: Sonny and Chad are just realizing their love until a terrible accident pulls them apart, will guilty minds be easily fixed?
1. Teaser

Here it is my second FF I hope you like it! See if you can guess whose point of view this is from.

I'm only going to say this once I do NOT own SWAC as much as I would like to.

**Telling the story...**

I shuddered.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" I could hear the screams over and over.

Sometimes I just sit here, playing the blame game.

I could blame several people, the tyre company, the lorry company, my brakes but I always come to the same conclusion. Me. It's all my fault, all of it. How could I be so stupid?

I haven't been in a vehicle ever since. I haven't spoken in days, I'm not ready but three words are encouraging this remembrance:

"Tell our story,"

Those words burn into my mind, releasing images securely locked away.

So if you're ready I'll take you to the beginning of the end...

**Short I know but I am quickly writing the next chapter this is just a teaser :D**


	2. Complicated Feelings

Woop woop here's the beginning to the story.

**SPOV**

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

Just another happy day, arguing with Chad. I hated him so much yet sometimes he'd do something and that would just make me reconsider...

Then he would go back to being a jerk, making me hit my head off a wall for being so stupid. I guess that's the way Chad works, it's just so annoying that he thinks everyone's in love with him or something.

Like that argument back there he had the cheek to tell me that I was staring at him throughout the whole of lunch. Technically I was looking at him for the five minutes we were both in there together, so I told him he should get his facts right before accusing someone of that kind of thing.

Then he was looking at me funny and I accused him of staring at me, thus ending in our daily fine/good battle.

I don't know why I'm even bothering explaining it because it doesn't matter it's just Chad, well at least that's what I've been telling myself for the past how many months this has been happening.

To me it doesn't make sense, I hate bad boys with a passion. They're so stuck up, they don't care about anyone but themselves.

So why am I feeling this way over Chad?

**CPOV**

Well it's passed the highlight of my day, so I guess it's time to get back to being miserable jerk again. Once I've argued with Sonny my cast know to stay away. I'm a good enough actor to make it look like Sonny has made me angry but if I was to be honest I'm angry because it's over...

I mean once we've got to the fine/good bit I know I have to storm away when really I want to grab her and kiss her beautiful lips. I know what you're thinking; he goes through this pain every day? The answer to this question? No I don't, some days it's worse because those are the days she doesn't even speak to me.

OH NO! Chad Dylan Cooper has let way too much emotion out. This isn't right. This. Is. Sonny. We are talking about Sonny? I thought we were talking about someone else. Someone else I argue with every day with our fine/goods.

Okay I give in, but it's not like she likes me back, in fact after today's argument I'm guessing her feelings are quite the opposite, but that's the fun of it.

One day she'll love me too...

**Short but my head hurts because I've been working at the stables today hard work! Hope you enjoyed it tell me if I should carry on, this chapter was to show their dramatic relationship next chapter will make the teaser make sense... hopefully see you soon :D**


	3. A Dangerous Feeling

Well of course here I am again :D I would like to thank SparkleInTheSun and Rebel's girl for their immense support I'm writing for you guys :D

**SPOV**

"Ok mom. No it's fine really, I'll be okay it's not that far. It'll do me good," I sighed as I hung up the phone, my mom was going to be late picking me up but I really needed to get home because I had an appointment to get my hair cut at some fancy Hollywood place. Not really my style but Tawni recommended them and her hair is very healthy.

"What's up Monroe?" a familiar voice called from behind me.

"Nothing to concern yourself with Chad," I was so disappointed I couldn't even be bothered to go on last name terms with him.

"Well, well, well Sonny. You may think I'm nothing but looks but believe it or not I was also given the gift of brains and I can clearly see you're upset. Tell me what's wrong," he didn't even say it as a question it was an order.

"I have to walk home and I'm going to miss my appointment," I replied glumly.

"Well since I was also given the gift of kindness, would you like me to take you home?" Well this was certainly unexpected.

"Sure..." I asked suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"No catch just doing a friend a favour, meet you by my car at 4?"he did his signature little clicking thing, you know the really cute thing where he lifts his thumbs up and points? Yeah well anyway he clicked...

**CPOV**

It's five to 4 so I guess I should be going to meet her now, right? Well I kind of have this feeling that something's going to go wrong and my mom always said if you feel like that never go in a car, but that's just silly I'm probably hungry because I had to skip lunch. Yeah that's it.

I started walking towards the car parking and saw Sonny standing awkwardly by my beautiful car.

"Relax, you've been in the Chadmobile before," I said opening the doors automatically for us both to get in.

"Yeah then you left me on my own at Lookout Mountain," she laughed putting on her seatbelt.

"Hey it's every man for himself," I muttered starting the engine.

We were driving for quite a while before I plucked up the courage to speak, "So, how are things at Chuckle City?"

"Well we mostly talk about how much we hate you," she smiled at me.

"Well at least you talk about me, but that's hardly fair considering I like you," I didn't realise what I said until it was too late hopefully she wouldn't notice...

"You like me?" Darn.

"Well erm... yeah, you're alright Monroe," Is that seriously the best thing I could come up with? Suave Chad, real smooth.

"I like you to Chad," she was smiling at me and I turned right, still looking at her. I was staring so deeply into her eyes I didn't notice s big lorry about to whirl into us. It was a blur from then on, I heard Sonny's blood curdling scream as blood flew everywhere, I wanted to help her but blackness over took me...

**Ooooo what's going to happen don't worry in some ways it's what it seems but you won't be disappointed in other surprises please review :D**


	4. Guilty Minds Think Alike

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'll have to say some of you will be disappointed but it's a good chapter :D**

**CPOV**

"Chad? Sweety?" a familiar voice called to me, I tried to sit up but a pain stabbed through me and Sonny's scream echoed through me, numbing me all over.

"Sonny," I choked opening my eyes wide to find the person sitting next to me was none other than my mom.

"Chad," she started to say looking down as if not even she was brave enough to look me in the eye, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Well a big lorry came towards us and crashed right into Sonny's side of the car," I said very quickly, I was impatient to hear about Sonny.

"Anything else?" she pushed, she looked almost guilty.

Suddenly every fine detail came back to me, "Blood," I whispered, "Blood splattered all over me..."

"Chad Sonny's dead," her voice was scared as if she was telling me to stop taking drugs or something.

"What?" the full force of the news hadn't quite reached me it was a cloud of fog that hadn't formed around me.

"She woke up when they were trying to save her, and you not what she said to them? 'Save him' and with her last strength looked over to you, unconscious on the stretcher," she was saying it to quickly as this fog curled its way into me, making me realise what had happened.

"Get out," I ordered.

"Do you want some rest sweety?" she asked kindly but I wasn't in the greatest of situations to accept it.

"I said get out leave me alone!" I yelled, tears streaming down my eyes and my arms and legs thrashing about.

"Chad if you're not careful I'll call a doctor to give you something to make you fall asleep," she said sternly, "Now a very pleasant girl who seems to be going through the same thing as you wants to see you briefly,"

A blond girl walked in, she looked familiar but kind of different, "Tammy?" I asked.

Tammy sighed, "It's Tawni, but after just waking up from being in a coma for two weeks I'll forgive you," She had no makeup on and her hair was dead looking as if it hadn't been washed for two weeks.

"Wait two weeks?" I asked shocked, it felt like only yesterday.

"Yeah we held the funeral 5 days ago, we wanted to wait for you but we didn't know when you were going to wake up," Tawni was trying to cheer me up I could see it, but not even a happy person could so she had no chance, she looked worse than me.

"I never got to say goodbye..." I whispered. I was suffocating in depression.

"What were your last words to her Chad?" Tawni asked deep in thought.

"I think they were 'you're all right Monroe'," this took a load of thought and it frustrated me that I couldn't do it.

"Lucky, mine were 'I hate you, you Wisconsin reject,' have you any idea how that feels? Of course Sonny didn't think anything of it I say it all the time, but she'll never know how I considered her my best friend," tears trickled down the blonds face.

"Please can I be left to rest now?" I asked hopefully I couldn't take any more talk of Sonny.

"Sure, any time you need help come to our set okay?" I nodded at her and she left.

I lay flat staring at the plain white tiles on the ceiling, I tried to get my mind off of things but I couldn't help but think that Sonny is dead.

And it's all my fault...

**What do you think? Next unexpected chapter oooo what will happen find out tomorrow night maybe tonight if I get a good response :D **


	5. Welcome Back

**Wow I've got loads of reviews asking how this is going to be good because Sonny's dead. Well here we are... enjoy :D**

**SPOV**

I awoke with a start. Where was I? What had happened?

Suddenly my last memories returned to me. Chad, the lorry, but most of all the pain. The pain was the thing I remembered the most, as my heart struggled to keep beating I longed for this moment. This was the moment when the pain had gone.

Looking around at my new surroundings I realised I looked nothing like I had when my eyes finally closed. My hair was neat and my clothes were white and completely clean; no blood.

"Hello?" A heavenly voice called out, "My names Cassie, I know you must be confused but you'll be okay here," It was so easy to trust this girl with her blond hair, perfect skin and white clothes.

"What's going on?" I asked as if we were old friends.

"I'm afraid you're dead Sonny,"

"How do you know my name?" I asked desperately.

"You are about to enter heaven, but first of all I have some awful news," she suddenly looked very guilty. She obviously had done this job often, that's if she was telling the truth about heaven, but now she looked as if she couldn't bear to tell me this information.

"Heaven really? Wow! What news?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well your death wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone dies for a reason, but this was unplanned. Chad is growing insane every day, if he isn't helped then he'll kill himself," looking at my shocked face she quickly added, "but no need to worry, I'm going to send you back to Earth and you will save him,"

"How do I do that?" this was so unbelievable it must be a dream. Well while I'm here I might as well go along with it.

"Well convince him that life is worth living, at the moment he sees no reason to keep living but his parents have shoved him into seeing a shrink, please Sonny don't let another life go to waste?" Cassie was now begging and it was impossible to say no.

"Fine, it'll be nice to see him," I agreed.

"Oh I warn you he may have a problem with accepting that it's you," I could tell the 'may' in this warning was a definite, "Bye Sonny, see you soon," these were the last words she said as I plunged back down to Earth...

**CPOV**

All my fault.

Can't live on.

I brought the knife high about to plunge it into my heart.

"Chad, are you ready to go to the doctors?" my mom entered the room, her eyes glowing with disappointment. I sighed and put the knife down, I couldn't do it front of her, she didn't deserve that.

"One second," I said not daring to look at her eyes, "I need the toilet," she looked at me suspiciously until she was finally satisfied that I wasn't going to try again, which I wasn't, for now I was distracted.

I locked the door of the bathroom and stared at my reflection. It had changed a lot since the other day.

I turned around to find someone sitting on the toilet seat awkwardly.

"Sonny?" I asked I was dreaming, just a dream again.

"Hi Chad," she looked worried, but that's all I heard because I fell backwards into the blackness...


	6. Seeing is Believing

**Well here I am with another update yay :D Hope you enjoy and I would like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews :D**

**SPOV**

What a reaction. No matter what Cassie had said about Chad not believing me, I wasn't expecting him to faint.

It was one of those moments where you don't quite know what to do, you know, whether to just stand there or to actually help.

I know what you're thinking, of course naturally I would help him but as I was the reason to make him faint it may not be the wisest thing to do. After all we didn't want him to wake up and then suddenly see me, causing him to faint again.

Anyway I'm babbling, but waiting for Chad to wake up is kind of boring me, even though he is incredibly cute unconscious.

Hey I'm dead I can say what I want.

Then it hit me like a rock. I'm dead...

No more So Random, no more arguments with Chad, no more seeing my friends and my mom... she'll be heartbroken.

This is when I started to panic; I had never felt so alone. I suddenly wanted Chad to wake up just for company. I never wanted to leave Earth, no one I knew was dead, all my grandparents are alive and I've never met someone who's died. I'll be so alone.

Suddenly Chad started to stir.

**CPOV**

I opened my eyes, I had the most amazing dream, Sonny was back alive and...

OH MY GOD!

"You're not supposed to be here, you're dead!" I squealed jumping as far away from this imposter as I could.

"Chad, it's okay I promise I'm Sonny," she said softly.

"Prove it," I asked suspiciously.

"Fine!" she replied in a very Sonny way.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good," I laughed, "You really are Sonny, but I thought you were dead,"

"I am dead silly, I'm here because I heard you were trying to kill yourself," she looked at me accusingly.

"Well... You don't know how it feels to carry the guilt of the girl you loves death on your shoulders," I suddenly thought about what I had said and it sounded bad.

"You loved me?" she asked softly.

"No," I saw the disappointment on her face, "I love you," I blushed red, what was I saying Sonny was now a ghost, all because of you.

"I love you to Chad," she replied lovingly.

"See now I don't think you're Sonny, she would never say that, she hated me," I sighed I had just confessed my secret to an imposter.

"Of course I'm Sonny, I loved to hate you Chad, now I'm... gone we're going to have to be honest with each other,"

"Let me join you then..." I added quickly.

"Never, you're going to live a long life and you'll love another one day and you'll star in many more movies, I'm not leaving until you're ready to do that Chad," she looked completely serious, but I just couldn't go on...

And there was no way Sonny could talk me out of it, even if she was a ghost...

**Kind of a filler chapter but hope you enjoyed it please review :D**


	7. Showing Some Weakness

**I'm so glad you like this story and I think it's going to start getting good soon :D **

**SPOV**

Watching Chad visit a shrink was one of the most hilarious things I have ever seen. This psychiatrist was getting so stressy with him!

"Chad do you know why you're here?" she asked all business like.

"Dunno," he replied, "Maybe it's got to do with the fact my mom keeps catching me about to plunge a knife into my heart and you're the one who's supposed to me number one shrink in Hollywood!"

"Chad nobody's blaming you for trying to kill yourself," she said still calm.

"Great! Can I leave then?" Chad got up to walk away but she yelled at him to sit down, "Stop yelling at me!" he moaned at her.

"Nobody's yelling at you Chad," miraculously still calm.

"Right you just raised your voice. Can we just get this over and done with,"

"I'm here to help you Chad and you'll be with me until you're better,"

"A I don't need you and B you have no idea what I've been through so you have no right to tell me that it's going to be okay because to be honest Sonny's dead end of story, she's gone, I'm never going to see her again and it's all my fault. Do YOU have to live with the guilt that if you hadn't turned your head slightly to the left then you would have seen that lorry and she'd still be here? I think not. So if you're quite done at playing magical healing doctor I'll be going,"

"Your mother told me you made her walk here, is there a fear of cars you would like to talk about?" she was a bit fidgety at this point, you could see her trying to not scream at him.

"DON'T YOU GET IT?" Chad cried tears pouring down his face, "I. HAVE. LOST. THE. ONLY. GIRL. I. COULD. EVER. LOVE! It's people like you who make it harder, why can't you just let me join her?"

"Right. Chad please leave and ask your mother to join me please," the shrink yelled, I was so glad Chad didn't know I was here.

Sending his mom into the office, Chad slumped into one of the chairs in the waiting room and cried even more than he already had.

I kept telling myself that this was why I was here, but it shocked me that Chad took the blame for my death it was an accident, could have happened to anyone.

"Chad this has got to stop," his mom said sternly, walking back into the waiting room, "Stop taking your anger out on other people sweetie,"

"She pretended she knew me, she pretended she knew what it was like to lose the one you loved. She acted as if my recovery was easy and I was just wasting her time," Chad sobbed, I had never seen him look so vulnerable.

After following them on the long journey back to Chad's house I decided to show myself to Chad, who had braved it on the walk back but was crumpled in a pile on his floor.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Sonny, I know you saw that and it's true you don't know how sorry I am, it should be me who died, you could still be alive..." he was breathing hard so I interrupted him.

"Chad, sshhh it's okay, I'm fine and one day when it's your turn to leave Earth, we'll be together, I promise,"

"You aren't leaving me are you?" he panicked.

"No not yet anyway, I have to leave eventually... but only when you're ready," I quickly added looking at his face.

I put my arm around him, shocked that I actually could and he returned the movement. It's funny because this is the way it was supposed to be... what it should be...

**Thanks to alllll my reviewers there's a lot more to go, there's endless possibilities but I know what's going to happen :D see you next chapter **


End file.
